


Headaches

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Headaches again?"





	Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Shepard/Kaidan Alenko, biotic migraines

The lights in Kaidan's room where dimmed, making it hard for her to see as she made her way over to the bed where Kaidan lay under the covers. She turned the lights off completely before pulling up the covers and laying behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"Headaches again?" She whispered, trying not to talk too loudly. She knew how sensitive he could get when his migraines hit.

Kaidan nodded but didn't say anything. Shepard pressed a kiss to his shoulder and snuggled closer. "I figured that's why you missed your shift."

"Shep-"

"It's okay," Shepard assured, gently rubbing his back. "Take all the time you need." She placed a kiss to the back of his neck. "I know it can get bad."

Kaidan was quiet for a moment before finding one of her hands and intertwining their fingers. "Thank you, Shepard."


End file.
